Un Espíritu Olvidado
by andrealabonair
Summary: La historia que ya conoces, desde el punto de vista de Madge Undersee.    Todo le pertenece Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

La historia que ya conoces desde el punto de vista de Madge Undersee

Un espíritu olvidado.

Capítulo 1

El sonido de las aves afuera de mi casa es el que me despierta. Noto que mis sabanas están mojadas y mis cobijas en el piso. Aunque no puedo acordarme exactamente de qué fue lo que soñé, se que fue una pesadilla. Finalmente hoy es día de la cosecha, y aunque mis posibilidades de ser seleccionada para ir al Capitolio son mínimas, no puedo evitar sentirme abrumada.

Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y decido hacer de este día como cualquier otro, aburrido y rutinario.

Bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, a decir verdad es algo que me causa mucho conflicto. Pues disfruto cocinar para mi familia ya que me mantiene entretenida y a veces le saca un comentario a mi presente pero ausente madre, y por otra parte no puedo evitar sentirme culpable al comer sabiendo cuantas personas hay en el Distrito 12 que no se pueden dar el lujo de desayunar.

Encuentro huevos y carne en el refrigerador, trato de ni siquiera pensar de qué criatura es la carne. Pongo un poco de aceite en el sartén mientras prendo la estufa cuando mi padre baja. –"Buenos días padre, espero que tengas hambre" Maldita frase irónica. "Buenos días querida" me saluda vagamente mientras termina de acomodarse la corbata que le regale de cumpleaños el año pasado "Claro que me vendría bien un poco de lo que hagas, pero el día de hoy tendrán que ser solo tú y mamá". Por supuesto hoy es el día de cosecha. "Probablemente comeré contigo más tarde hija, no sé si lo notaste pero hay chocolate en la casa", "¿Chocolate?, ¿de dónde has sacado chocolate?" La primera y última vez que probé chocolate fue cuando tenía 6 años, mi padre había vuelto de una visita al Capitolio y fue un regalo de algún ciudadano o colega de allá. "Effie Trinket nos lo ha traído, muy amable de su parte. Puede que lo derritas y bañes las fresas con él". Las fresas la más grande debilidad de mi padre "Por desgracia padre, te has encargado de terminar con todas las fresas y no estoy segura de que Katniss venga hoy a vendernos".

Katniss es una chica que vive en La Veta, y probablemente lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga. Al igual que yo es muy callada. A diferencia de mí que soy callada por ser tímida, Katniss es reservada por ser hostil. A muchas personas les causa miedo tenerla cerca, al principio a mi también. Pero creo que lo que siento por ella no es más que admiración. Nunca hablamos mucho, lo poco que se de ella es que desde la muerte de su padre en un accidente en la mina donde trabajaba. Ella fue la que se encargo de alimentar y mantener viva a su hermana y a su madre. También ella y su amigo o novio Gale son los encargados de mantener satisfecho a mi padre con su capricho hacia las fresas.

"Te veré al rato en la cena Madge" Mi padre interrumpe mis pensamientos. "No estés tan segura papá". Por un momento sus ojos verdes como los míos se quedan congelados y enojados sosteniendo mi mirada. "Sabes que mi nombre está ahí" no pude evitar decirlo, se acerca me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide "Y tú sabes que todo estará bien".

Termine de cocinar el desayuno solo para mi madre pues decidí que si comía probablemente iba a volver todo.

En su cuarto me encuentro con la misma imagen de siempre, mi madre tumbada en la cama aunque con los ojos un poco mas hinchados de lo normal. Lo comprendo perfecto debido a la fecha "Buen provecho mami" le digo mientras coloco su plato en la mesa que está al lado. "Hoy me pondré el vestido blanco que me elegiste" No obtengo ningún tipo de respuesta sonrió incómodamente pero sus ojos siguen viendo el vacio me doy vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación.

A veces me pregunto cómo se sentirá tener una verdadera madre. No que desprecie a la mia pues la amo con todo mis ser pero son raras la veces en que no está encerrada llorando o dormida por la morfina a la que es adicta. Decido que es momento de bañar mientras lo hago empiezo a pensar en mi vida. ¿Qué tiene de interesante mi vida? La pregunta es horrible pues conozco perfectamente la respuesta, nada. No tengo amigos, ni enemigos, nadie que me llame o me busque y todo el día estoy en casa preocupándome por el estado de mi madre, por el trabajo de mi padre pero nunca por mí.

Me puse el vestido blanco y noto que me ya no me queda aguado como otras veces que me lo ponía, a decir verdad me sienta. Decido por hoy dejarme el cabello suelto, luego me arrepiento de semejante elección tan obvia y me lo sujeto con un listón rosado. Me pongo el broche de la hermana de mi madre. Un acto masoquista de mi parte me miro al espejo y es ahí cuando empiezo a divagar.

Han mencionado mi nombre, seré la representante de Los Juegos del Hambre del Distrito 12. ¿Cuáles son mis posibilidades de sobrevivir? Soy perfectamente inútil para todo que no tenga que ver con cosas tan aburridas como el colegio o el piano. Imagino mi muerte por algún contrincante desconocido, una muerte dolorosa y lenta. A lo mejor si me pasara algo tan trágico mi vida por fin tendría un sentido interesante. Me doy cuenta del oscuro deseo que tengo de ser elegida esta vez…

Tocan la puerta. Un poco desconcertada me asomo por la ventana para ver quien no visita el día de la cosecha, veo desde arriba dos cabezas con el cabello oscuro y de inmediato se que hacer. Como todo en mi vida, nada predecible, siempre se que hacer.

Agarro del cajón del despacho de mi padre unas cuantas monedas y noto que ahí a puesto el chocolate. Me apresuro a llegar a la puerta pero me tomo un segundo para respirar y disimular lo agitada que estoy. Ahí están Katniss Everdeen Y Gale Hawthorne.

"Bonito vestido" dice Gale en su tan habitual tono frío y seco hacia a mí, decido no darle gusto mostrándome enojada, le sonrío y le digo "Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?". Al parecer mi respuesta lo hace enojar mas, es tan obvio es su facciones "Tu no iras al Capitolio" puedo sentir su ira, y no lo puedo culpar. "¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años." Ante esa acusación ya no tenía palabras para defenderme. "No es culpa suya" Dijo Katniss ayudándome un poco. "No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son" agrega Gale.

Le pague a Katniss deseándole buena suerte, me desea lo mismo aunque dudo que lo haya dicho de verdad. No pude evitarlo, subí a mi habitación a tragarme mis lágrimas. Gale tiene razón, gente que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente probablemente será a la que manden a la arena, y no a mí. La estúpida hija rubia del alcalde. No es justo, ¡No es justo! Es lo único que puedo escuchar en mi mente.

Salí corriendo de mi casa para llegar a la plaza, podía sentir varias miradas en mi, especialmente de chicos del colegio. Fue verdaderamente un alivio cuando encontré a mi padre junto con Haymitch y Effie, llegue salude cordialmente e hice lo mismo que todos los demás esperar, aunque con un diferente deseo, que me eligieran.

Effie y mi padre suben a sus puestos, solo Dios sabe donde esta Haymitch (probablemente tras bastidores tomándose un buen trago) mientras me quedo al lado de algunos guardias y gente con cámaras. De verdad odio esta situación.

Por fin empieza la ceremonia. Mi padre recita la misma horrible historia sobre la creación de Panem, la rebelión y la destrucción del Distrito 13 y su tétrica consecuencia que son los Juegos del Hambre, No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, pero estoy segura de que han sido horas, no me atrevo a voltear mas a mis lado o atrás porque siempre encuentro una mirada furiosas hacia mi. Deseo con todo mi corazón detener todo esto, irme y morir como la hermana de mi madre en el Capitolio de una vez por todas. A final de cuentas creo que todo el mundo me desea eso.

De repente Effie Trinket con su siempre tan innecesario tono de optimismo anuncia que ha llegado el momento. "Las damas primero" Cierro los ojos y cruzo mis dedos repitiéndome a mí misma, por favor que sea yo, por favor que sea yo. "Primrose Everdeen" Exclama Effie como si se acabara de haber ganado un premio.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Solo recibí 2 reviews pero fueron suficientes para hacerme la persona más feíz del mundo. Tengo la nececidad de explicar el porque de mi fan- fic: Madge fué un personaje que desde mi punto de vista, Collins no le hizo mucha justicia. Sin embargo debido a la falta de información que tenia del personaje este me intrigaba más, y como estoy medio loca creé muchas historias y pensamientos suyos en mi cabeza. Me alegra ahora poder compartirlo por este medio en el cual soy nueva. Disfruten su lectura y dejenme saber que es lo que piensan :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Aunque pareciera imposible, el silencio se volvió más intenso, automáticamente voltee mi mirada hacia la pequeña niña que iba caminando tímidamente hacia el escenario. ¡No es justo! ¡Solo ha de tener 12 años! ¡Maldito sea el Capitolio! Fue entonces cuando reaccione sobre quién era. La hermana menor de Katniss, busque desesperadamente a esta y fue hasta que empezó a gritar" ¡Me ofrezco de voluntaria!" Cuando por fin ubique donde estaba. El dolor y la desesperación eran evidentes en su rostro. Volví mi cabeza para mirar a mi padre y el esquivo la mirada. Es obvio lo mucho que siente por esta situación.

Ahora mis pensamientos tornan hacia Katniss siendo la representante de este año de Los Juegos Del Hambre. De pronto durante un segundo todos los recuerdos que tengo de Katniss me llegan como pedradas a mi cabeza. Desde el primer día que la conocí que se levantó en frente de toda la clase a cantar, ¡Cuanta envidia sentí de toda esa atención que ella recibía! No puedo creer lo inmadura y estúpida que fui al sentir eso aunque solo teníamos alrededor de 6 años. También recordé aquella vez cuando apenas habíamos entrado a la secundaria cuando unas niñas del colegio tiraron mis útiles por las escaleras y me convirtieron en objeto de burla. Katniss fue la única persona en ayudarme a recogerlos y lo único que le dije fue un tímido y silencioso "gracias". Recordé el accidente de mina, recordé aquella horrible ceremonia que se realizo para aquellos que perdieron su vida trabajando. Estaba al lado de mi papá y por un momento no hubo ninguna mirada de odio hacia mi o hacia mi padre, había algo mucho peor, familias enteras llorando la pérdida de sus padres, hermanos, hijos, tíos, etc.; que murieron trabajando para alimentarlos y sobrevivir. Recuerdo a Katniss ese día. Fue cuando nació mi admiración hacia ella, su dolor se lo aguanto y no lo expreso de ninguna forma, con apenas doce años fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar control de la situación y encargarse de su madre y su hermana que estaban devastadas. ¿Por qué alguien tan valioso y valiente como Katniss tiene que pasar por esto? Fue desde entonces que discretamente intentaba sentarme con ella en clases y a la hora del almuerzo, pues al igual que yo nunca tenía otra compañía y a pesar de sus miradas confundidas hacia el principio de mi acercamiento, nunca pregunto por mis motivos y nunca me rechazo. Recordé todas esas conversaciones vacías que tuvimos e incluso cuando le aventó un lápiz con una puntería perfecta a un idiota que paso la mano por mi falda en una ocasión.

"¡Espléndido!" Exclama Effie y puedo sentir un nuevo sentimiento negativo creciendo en mí hacia ella "Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces..." "¿Qué más da?" Mi padre termina por ella. Puedo notar como papá observa a Katniss pero no puedo descifrar su expresión, seguro alguna vez le comente algo sobre ella y siente lástima por ella, o por mí perdiendo a mi única amiga, o por las fresas que probablemente no volverá a ver.

"¿Qué más da?", repite mi padre en un tono más intimidante. Y me doy cuenta que no es ningún tipo de lástima lo que mi padre siente, lo conozco perfectamente y sé que siente ira.

"¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!" Puedo escuchar los lloriqueos de Prim y observo como Katniss la forcejea un poco para zafarse de ella y Gale la recoge por detrás. Katniss voltea hacia la tribuna, con la misma cara de dolor y desesperación que vi en ella en la ceremonia de los difuntos mineros. Pero con el mismo espíritu elevado a lo alto y por encima de todo, con su orgullo.

"¡Bueno, bravo!, ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos!" ¿De verdad Effie Trinket dice esas palabras con honestidad?, ¿Tendrá esa mujer la más mínima idea del sufrir de alguien cuando ha sido seleccionado como tributo o el de su familia? ¿Tendrá Effie seres queridos? ¿Qué pensaría ella y toda esa gente ridícula y detestable de Capitolio si los papeles se invirtieran? Cuando veo las cámaras enfocarse en Katniss y al resto de su familia es cuando entiendo la verdadera felicidad de esta mujer, solo está feliz por la acción e historia conmovedora de la hermana volanteándose por su hermana en su Distrito. ¡Por fin el trabajo de la horrible dueña de la peluca rosa tiene algo intrigante!

"¿Cómo te llamas?" "Katniss Everdeen" responde después de medio segundo.

"Me apuesto los calcetines que era tu hermana, no querías que te robase la gloria ¿verdad?, ¡Vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro último tributo!"

Como era de esperarse nadie aplaude, mi vista esta fija en Katniss y en su cara vacía de expresión, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, besos mis tres dedo y levantó la mano izquierda hacia ella, una despedida y gesto de admiración y respeto originario de mi Distrito, noto que su rostro cambia, pero no me está observando a mí, volteo para darme cuenta de otras ocho mil manos están haciendo lo mismo que la mía, Katniss se encuentra un poco…no sé, ¿agradecida?

Para rematar tan escandalosa escena por fin llega Haymitch tambaleándose en el escenario "¡Miradla, miradla bien!, ¡me gusta!, mucho..." El hombre parece tener problemas para terminar de decir lo que está pensando. "¡Coraje!" Por fin exclama, pobre Katniss, por la cara que está haciendo me imagino que lo único que huele es el licor y la comida saliendo de la boca de ese hombre.

"¡Más que vosotros!" empieza a dirigirse al extremo de la parte delantera del escenario "¡Mas que vosotros!" vuelve a gritar pero ahora dirigiéndose a una cámara, esto no le va a gustar al Capitolio. Vuelvo la mirada hacia mi padre y este deja salir un suspiro mientras recarga su frente en su mano y la cara de Effie empieza a combinar con su cabello rosa. Entonces escucho un suspiro de la multitud y veo a Haymitch tirado en el piso, de seguro a perdido la conciencia.

Tristemente, Haymitch es uno de nuestras más valoradas posesiones que tenemos en el Distrito 12, pues él fue el triunfador de los Juegos Del Hambre hace unos 20 años, en los mismos donde la hermana de mi madre murió. Ver a Haymitch me provoca al principio asco, repulsión y pena ajena. Pero luego me pongo a pensar, el infierno de vida que ha tenido ese hombre. Cuando sales vivo de los Juegos Del Hambre, ¿Cuál es el sentido que los triunfadores pueden encontrarle a la vida? Podrás haber sobrevivido pero también lo hará tu memoria. Según conversaciones que alguna vez escuche de mi padre, Haymitch aparenta no tener conciencia ni cariño a nadie por protección personal, pues el Capitolio se encargo de matar o desaparecer a todos sus seres queridos. Es un hombre muy solo. Solo trata de llenar ese agujero de su vida con el alcohol ¿Y quién soy yo para criticarlo? Nunca he estado en su posición. Creo que todo este tiempo tuve una opinión muy injusta de ese pobre hombre.

"Que día tan emocionante" Effie vuelve a tratar de tomar la atención de todos al parecer su peluca se ha desacomodado pues no puede dejar de movérsela de un lado a otro de su cabeza "¡Pero aun queda más emoción!" ¿Ahora qué? "¡A llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!" Lo olvidé por completo, con todo el trauma de Prim y Katniss me olvide del pobre desdichado que será ahora elegido.

"¡Peeta Mellark!" El nombre se me hace conocido sin embargo no lo reconozco. Al parecer va caminando entre la multitud porque esta va abriendo paso. Es hasta que llega al escenario cuando me doy cuenta de quien está hablando. Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero, claro. Inmediatamente me siento mal por su padre y su familia ya que los conozco a todos, su padre desde pequeña me regala galletas recién horneadas y siempre le quiere regalar otro tipo de repostería a mi padre, muchos pensarían que lo hace por conveniencia pero hay algo tan puro y verdadero en ese viejo hombre que me rehúso a creer que sus atenciones fuesen para quedar bien. Conozco a Peeta del colegio, pues va en mi mismo grado, no se mucho de él, solo que es realmente popular y es deseado por muchas niñas casi al igual que Gale, tiene dos hermanos mayores, uno lo suficientemente mayor para nunca verlo en su hogar o el la panadería y otro que me pretendía o al menos eso me hacía creer, este último que menciono me cae tan mal porque es tan arrogante y falso como su madre. Horrible mujer, con doble cara. A mí por su puesto siempre me trato bien, pues siempre me lanzaba indirectas de que yo sería la esposa perfecta para alguno de sus hijos. Pero alguna vez vi como golpeaba a sus hijos por un error de limpieza que cometieron en la cocina y no me quedo duda del tipo de persona que es, no sé como el señor Mellark pudo casarse con alguien tan horrible como ella.

Probablemente buscando mas drama y/o acción Effie pregunta si alguien se ofrece de voluntario para tomar el lugar de Peeta, por supuesto que nadie lo hace. Es curioso la forma en que Katniss ve a Peeta, entre algo como odio, curiosidad, y como si le estuviese pidiendo perdón.

Mi papa sigue con el mismo discurso aburrido de todos los años y observo a Katniss y su repentina incomodidad pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Peeta? ¿Por las cámaras apuntando a su cara? ¿O por estar enfrente de la multitud despidiéndose de alguna u otra forma? Probablemente por todas, quien puede culparla. A diferencia de Katniss que hace muy evidente su tensión, Peeta se encuentra sorpresivamente relajado aunque se le nota la tristeza en sus ojos, voltee a ver a la familia de Katniss, Prim en los brazos de Gale sin poder parar de llorar al igual que su madre que se está recargándose en el hombro de otra mujer quien asumo es la madre de Gale.

Cuando por fin mi padre termina el discurso hace a nuestros tributos darse la mano, a diferencia de otros años, no hay una hostilidad acostumbrada al hacer este acto. Acto siguiente ponen el horroroso himno de Panem y cacho una última mirada hacia a mí de la señora Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al terminar el himno, llevan a Peeta y a Katniss a un lugar apartado donde se encontraran con sus familias para poder despedirse de ellas. Se perfectamente donde queda ese lugar y apresuro mi paso hacia allá cuando de repente siento un apretón suficientemente fuerte en mi brazo. Volteo para encontrarme con mi padre "Ahora no papá te lo suplico" "No actúes por impulso, hija mía. La chica debe de querer un poco de privacidad con sus seres queridos". Fue un momento de silencio que paso cuando por fin le dije "Puede ser la última vez que la vea padre". Le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, lo único que quería hacer era agradecerle a Katniss por todo este tiempo, aunque no estuviese segura si ella también me considere una amiga. Solo eso, solo despedirme de ella. Lo siguiente fue un acto completamente inesperado, mi padre me jalo del hombro y volteando a ver a los lados asegurándose que nadie lo viese me llevo a un lugar más apartado y me dijo en el oído "Si de verdad te preocupas por ella, hazle un favor y no actúes como una tonta. No quiero que derrames mi una sola lágrima en frente de ella. No es lo que necesita, lo que ella necesita es fuerza, si tienes un poco de fuerza y cariño por esta chica ¡dásela! Y yo te aseguro…" me jaló aun mas fuerte obligándome a ver sus ojos muy de cerca…"Que ella estará segura". No creo entender a que se refiere con esto mi padre, pero por fin me deja ir y entro corriendo a la entrada del la puerta de donde están los familiares de los tributos. Del otro lado el pasillo está la familia de Peeta y por este lado no hay nadie, me imagino que deben de estar despidiéndose dentro del cuarto con ella. Veo salir al padre de Peeta de la otra habitación, pobre hombre se ve devastado y me pregunta si puede el pasar primero a ver a la chica de las ardillas. ¿Cómo decirle que no al verlo en tal estado?

Esperamos los dos incómodamente en silencio un momento ahí y yo me trate de distraer con la horrible decoración del tapiz de las paredes. Cuando por fin salió la madre y Prim entró el panadero, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temía de este momento. La madre se me queda viendo con una mirada fija y me siento completamente intimidada al no poder interpretar que es lo que siente o piensa de mi, hasta que por fin decido decir algo…"Lo siento mucho señora Everdeen", "No sientas nada" me responde "Esto no es culpa de nadie" me impresiono que me dijera esto sin el mas mínimo rastro de odio o resentimiento, fue ahí cuando Prim habló "Tu eres la hija del alcalde ¿No es así?" Quiero morir de vergüenza, seguro creen que estoy aquí porque me siento superior y soy una niña malcriada de papi poderoso que puede hacer lo que quiera …"si" es lo único que respondo "Te pareces tanto a tu madre y a su herma… "empieza la señora Everdeen "Lo sé", la interrumpo rápido, demasiado rápido. Que grosero de mi parte, siento que me odio a mí misma por esta falta de modales. Es solo que siempre me pongo algo enojada y emocional cuando me mencionan mi supuesto parecido con mi difunta tía….. Mi tía, ¡Claro! En ese momento recordé el pin que traía en el vestido.

Mi papa me había dicho que le diera fuerza a Katniss y no tenía idea de cómo dársela, le daré este pin como recordatorio de su hogar, de su familia, de Gale, del Distrito 12….

Se escuchan unos gritos de afuera y Prim grita "¡Es Gale!" de inmediato la señora Everdeen y yo nos asomamos, Gale está tratando de pasar por unos guardianes de paz que le restringen el paso. "¡Déjenlo pasar, viene con nosotros!" exclama la madre de Katniss pero le hacen caso omiso. "¡Ya oyeron a la señora Everdeen!" Grité con un tono de superficialidad que juro que nunca uso y todos quedan en silencio y me voltean a ver. "Es de ya muy mala educación ignorar a una dama, ¿Ahora ignoraras a otra?" por supuesto que ambos guardianes me reconocen y sueltan a Gale dejándolo pasar. Me comporte como toda una idiota lo sé. Desde que soy pequeña siempre he tratado de comportarme lo más normal posible y nunca sentirme superior a los demás, sobre todo nunca usar el poder de la reputación de mi padre para un beneficio, pero bueno no creo que haya alguien más cercano a Katniss que Gale y creo que merece verla. Gale me ve con una mirada de confusión y me dice "No tardan en llevárselos a la estación del tren". "Será muy breve mi visita", le prometo, parece suficiente para el aunque me manda una mirada de un poco de enojo y súplica.

Sale el padre de Peeta y siento todas mis emociones a punto de salirse de mí. No me lo puedo permitir, tengo que darle fuerza a Katniss.

Cuando entre a la habitación note la sorpresa en la cara de Katniss al verme, ese era mi momento para decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para mí, pero debía darle fuerza. Me arranque de un jalón el pin de mi tía y me apresuro a hacer lo siguiente antes de que rompiese a llorar. "Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito al estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?" Le ofrezco el pin "¿Tu insignia?" Me pregunta y observa el pequeño círculo dorado que está en mis manos. Puedo sentir mis ojos cargándose de lágrimas, es imposible creer que esté enfrente de mí y que en cinco minutos más vaya a estar en un tren que la llevara a pelear por su vida y muy probablemente a morir. "Toma te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale?" y me apresuro a abrochárselo, de verdad me tengo que ir "Katniss prométeme que lo llevaras al estadio" le urjo "Sí". Con eso es suficiente. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo le doy un beso en la mejilla, no me molesto en ver su cara y camino fuera de la habitación, es el turno de Gale. Salgo corriendo a mi casa sin que me importen las miradas. Siento como uno de mis zapatos empieza a desabrocharse y me detengo solo un momento para zafármelo junto al otro. Y así descalza empiezo a correr, a correr, a evadir a la gente ¡Que me importan las piedras que están en el piso! ¡Que me importa lo que piensen! Quiero alejarme de todo, de Katniss, del hecho de que se la están llevando, de la gente que tanto sufre y me odia de la costa, de los estúpidos juegos del hambre, del maldito Capitolio, de todas las injusticias que hasta este momento parece que estoy consciente de ellas, de mi amable padre, de mi inútil madre drogadicta, del horrible espíritu de mi tía que siempre me ha perseguido, del dolor e impotencia que siento, de los pocos amigos hipócritas que solo me hablan por algún beneficio, de los pretendientes estúpidos que según me quieren, de los momentos que nunca viví, de mí, de la realidad.


End file.
